Visitando un café
by Kiroku Arisawa
Summary: Salí de la escuela, como siempre. Giré a la derecha, como siempre. Llegué al café donde trabaja alguien a quién espero, como siempre. Estaban mis amigas ahí, como... espera ¿¡Qué? Oh dios... esto no será nada bueno.


**Ni bakugan ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Di una vuelta a mi café con la cucharita para el azúcar. Unas risitas se escucharon de Julie y Chan. Como no, ese gesto es el reflejo de que estoy irritada. Suspiro y acomodo mechones de mi cabello anaranjado tras mi oreja.

— No es que me moleste ser burlada, pero ¿podrían cambiar de tema? —Susurro con el ceño fruncido.

Chan le da un suave codazo a Julie quien voltea "discretamente", unos segundos después veo a Shun con una bandeja dirigirse a otra mesa. Resoplo nuevamente.

— Poco falta para que le salten encima dispuestas a devorarlo…

Julie suelta una de esas risas sugestivas patentadas por ella.

— Si tanto insistes…

— ¡Julie! —Exclamo un poco… muy fuerte.

Algunos clientes miran hacia nuestra mesa creyendo que iba a empezar alguna pelea, Shun voltea a verme y con un gesto me pide tranquilizarme. Pongo mala cara, pero igual trato de hacerme más pequeña en mi sitio.

Chan y Julie sonríen, no tardan en regresar su atención a la carta del menú. Ambas son mis amigas la primera de cabello negro y lacio, con sus ojos color miel; la segunda de cabello plateado medio ondulado pero todo el tiempo amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos azules grisáceos. Ambas de complexión delgada pero siendo Julie un poco más… exuberante.

— Y luego me preguntan por qué me niego a venir aquí con ustedes… —Musito más para mí, pero aun así soy escuchada.

— Porque eres egoísta y no quieres dejarnos ver a tu guapo amigo de toda la vida con su uniforme de camarero —Canturrea Julie.

— Deberías tratar de no monopolizarlo tanto, a este paso no conseguirá novia hasta que cumpla 30 o 40… y no quieres eso para el… ¿O sí, Alice? —Se le une Chan.

Oh bueno, yo soy Alice. El pobre muchacho de quien tanto hablamos es Shun, que parece haberse vuelto el centro de atención desde que ingresamos a preparatoria. Yo tengo cabello naranja y ondulado, mis ojos son castaños así que no es algo que sea tan atractivo, soy de altura mediana y piel clara. Mi complexión… pues no tengo una figura escultural pero soy delgada. Shun es… alto, delgado.

Ok… sí, es alto al menos unos 10 cm más que yo, es levemente moreno, su cabello es negro y recién hace unas semanas se lo corto hasta los hombros, se le ve bien. En cuanto a su complexión supongo es delgado de tantas cosas que se la pasa haciendo, una de ellas es practicar artes marciales. Necedad de su abuelo por mantener la tradición de la familia. Me niego a seguir describiendo, es embarazoso.

— ¿Alice?

Di un pequeño brinco, Shun me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Dime…

Él arqueó una de sus cejas con una apenas visible sonrisa. Juro que esfuerzo por no sonrojarme.

— Decirme deberías tú. ¿Qué pedirán? —Se dirigió más a mis amigas que a mí, yo siempre pido café, lo que varía es el acompañamiento.

Reaccioné a su pregunta, miré de reojo a Julie pidiendo controlarse pero… fue tarde.

— Lo que quiero no está en el menú, pero si me dejas tu número… ya que Alice no nos lo da —hizo énfasis en mi nombre— es como si ya estuviera servida —Sonrió tan casual como si hubiera dicho "buenos días". En serio, alguien debe presentarle la vergüenza a mi amiga.

Shun solo se resignó a suspirar pesadamente, musitó algo por lo bajo. No se escuchó pero yo sabía lo que quería decir… "que fastidio". Tratando de mantener su amabilidad se aclaró la garganta.

— Hablando enserio… No quiero tener problemas con la madre de Runo por creer que me la paso platicando con la clientela —Recordó con cansancio.

Desde hace un año la familia de una vieja amiga abrió este pequeño restaurant-cafetería. Coincidió el que Shun estuviera buscando algo que ocuparse por las tardes para evadir a su abuelo, con que Runo buscara personal que pudiera ayudar. Antes de eso Shun y yo íbamos y volvíamos juntos de la escuela, ahora algunos días me voy por mi cuenta pero regreso a esperarlo que termine el turno de su trabajo. Supongo se volvió un ritual no conversado, tan solo es la rutina.

Persuadí a mis amigas y así conseguí que finalmente se decidieran por algo. De verdad que estar con este dúo por mucho tiempo es agotador. Cuando Julie parece calmarse Chan aparece y la hace recuperarse, y luego viceversa. Después de comer el platillo principal quedamos picando lo que restaba del postre.

— Alice~

Ay dios…

— ¿Cuándo menos puedes decirnos si Shun está ocupado por alguien? —Preguntó Chan.

Sentí a alguien aparte de mis dos amigas que me miraba. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

— Alice, a este paso comenzaré a creer que estás planeando venderme —Susurró Shun lo suficientemente fuerte y a la vez peligrosamente cerca de mi oreja. Me asusté. Él solo sonrió divertido comenzando a recoger los platos— Y respondiendo a su pregunta, por ahora estoy bien saliendo con alguien —Soltó antes de terminar de acomodar la bandeja.

Las chicas quedaron completamente decepcionadas. Aunque con caras perfectas para tomarles una foto, se veían graciosas. No obstante miré de reojo a Shun.

— Creí que tu novia te había pedido no mencionarla… —Sonreí con superioridad.

Me dio un golpe suave en la frente con su dedo. Sonrió sarcástico y se retiró.

— ¡Así que si sabías! —Inició Julie.

— ¡Injusto!

Sonreí tratando de calmarlas.

— Yo tampoco puedo contarles más, me pidieron el favor —Me disculpé.

Nada convencidas, pero igual se resignaron.

— Esa chica gastó la suerte de su vida…—Mencionó una Chan enfurruñada, con Julie dándole su aprobación.

. . .

Tenía unas horas que las chicas se había ido, ya estaba oscureciendo y apenas terminaba mis tareas. Faltaban quince minutos antes que terminara el turno de Shun. Me sentía cansada. Un delantal aterrizó en mi cabeza asustándome y cegándome unos segundos.

Solté una risa forzada y burlona.

— Muy gracioso ¿Eh? —Se lo lancé de vuelta a mi moreno compañero.

— No te quejes, es lo más que puedo hacer por venganza…

No entendí a qué se refería, pero me giré al ver que se cambiaba el uniforme.

— Podrías irte al vestidor…

— Podría… pero tardaría más tiempo. Mejor no —Tonterías. Solo lo hacía para molestarme.

Luego que mi exhibicionista amigo terminó de cambiarse nos despedimos brevemente de la dueña de la tienda y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Abotoné mi suéter, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente y por terquedad no quise aceptar el conjunto de gorro y guantes que mi abuelo me ofreció antes de salir de casa. Sentía mi nariz y mejillas heladas, lo más seguro es que igual estuviesen coloreadas de rojo. Shun resopló, veo venir su burla sarcástica acerca que parezco un reno navideño, desde niños me ha burlado con eso.

— Hasta en esto eres necia —Me regañó a la vez que amarraba la bufanda que anteriormente estaba en su cuello, y ahora en el mío.

Me sonrojé.

— No tenías porque…

— No te preocupes. No quiero que mi novia secreta se moleste por haberla ignorado —Sonrió. Yo bajé la cabeza apenada, sé que no lo dijo con esa intención pero…

— Sería un problema si todos se enteraran… —Traté de justificar.

Él se detuvo mirando un tanto molesto hacia un costado, aún si no me miraba a mí, sé que ese gesto fue por mis palabras. Soltó un suspiro cansado, a este ritmo se le volverá costumbre.

— Yo no veo el problema.

— Tú no eres quien aguanta preguntas interminables de un grupo de chicas con la hormona alborotada.

— Pero tú no ves el cómo se acercan a tu novia bajo pretextos de tener duda de alguna tarea —Musitó molesto— Aunque no quiero discutir eso, solo quiero saber por qué te preocupa tanto que se enteren… —Pidió más relajado.

Esbocé una sonrisa que más que verse tranquilizadora me parece se veía triste, pues Shun revolvió mi cabello como si estuviera animándome.

— ¿No sería raro? Digo… el chico que ha rechazado la propuesta de varias chicas más… bonitas, ¿solo se limite a salir conmigo?— Él ladeó la cabeza sin entender mi punto — ¡Empezarían a hablar a tus espaldas! —Terminé gritándole frustrada.

No quiero que se repita la historia de secundaria. Donde Shun era ignorado y hasta excluido, no cuando ya es bien aceptado en esta nueva etapa. Estuvo solo en momentos difíciles antes, no quiero que ahora teniendo la oportunidad de estar con más personas… sea yo quien lo aísle. Digo… porqué siendo el bien parecido Shun… ¿escogería entre tantas chicas a la simple y normal Alice?

Muerdo el labio inferior de mi boca queriendo distraerme. De repente soy levantada del mentón y obligada a ver directamente un iris dorado.

— No sé tú, pero desde hace un tiempo poco me ha interesado lo que piensen los demás…

Sonrío verdaderamente alegre. El rubor se presenta de manera brusca en mi cara, Shun rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y me acerca a su cuerpo, yo me levanto unos centímetros más con las puntas de mis pies para poder alcanzar sus labios. Verdaderamente adoro besar a este chico.

— Si insistes de esta manera accederé a que deje de ser secreto —Me recordé a Julie con este tipo de soborno.

Él sonrió de lado. Se agacho hacía mí y me besó de nuevo.

— Trato. Comienza por quitarme a tus dos amigas de encima, hoy sentí que me violaban con la mirada —Me reprochó.

Resistí una carcajada.

— Dudo permitir eso…

— Más te vale, y al menos ya podré corretear a todos esos tipos que se la pasan detrás de mi novia con pretexto de hacer tarea —Continuó su camino.

Me sonrojé. Debo admitir me gusta como suena lo de novia... Quizás aguantar todo el interrogatorio de varias personas no sea tan malo.

* * *

 **Bueno, primer historia dentro de un buen tiempo lista, y aunque no quedó como lo pensé al inicio no cambia que me gustó el resultado. Por más que quiera comenzar un LongFic no tengo la perseverancia de hace unos meses-años, ni el tiempo disponible así que ya me veo con oneshots, o historias de 2-3 capítulos.**

 **Sin más que decir muchas gracias por leer (si es que alguien leyó xD), se aceptan reviews de todo tipo. Hasta luego~**


End file.
